


Third eye

by Baileafy



Series: Think sweet things about love [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: CIPHER I LOVE YOU, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, This work requires the reading of the work it is inspired by, and is considered part of canon, but like everyone is basically paired with everyone, different POV, felix isn’t established with anyone tho, warlord au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baileafy/pseuds/Baileafy
Summary: Chapter 7 of “say nothing sweet about love” partial retelling from Changbin’s point of view because it’s what cipher deserves.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Think sweet things about love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115318
Comments: 33
Kudos: 114





	Third eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Cipher deserves the world for gifting me that fic, I can only return the favor a little bit. I hope you like it!!!!
> 
> Also this may or may not be an excuse to reference third eye by giving Changbin an ability because the idea of him calling it that made me go crazy.

It starts with the howl. Raw and heavy in the air, breaching the walls of the Ninth Keep. At first Changbin thought it came from one of the wolves, but— the wolves were all inside. Seungmin would have been storming out the gates if it was one of their own, he would have known, like how he always knows what those wolves are doing. But he hasn’t moved, sending Changbin his own confused expression.

Even if Seungmin was certain it wasn’t one of theirs, the wolves seemed to disagree. One by one, they joined with their own howls, it made Changbin realize how broken the original one sounded. Like a wounded animal crying out in agony. Seungmin turns abruptly, muttering under his breath.

“Victory, Spear, Baby, Silence, Knot…” his voice trailing off as he was further away, reassuring himself with a headcount. 

Victory was standing at the door, the loudest of them all, as if she was trying to call out to whatever wolf was there. Should Changbin alert Chan? No. No, he was busy with Jeongin, calming the poor boy after that damned spirit scared him half to death. Changbin knows that those beings have barely a concept of boundaries outside of walls, but the prince should have tried to teach some sort of manners to him. Being a prince from Levanter, Changbin wondered how he gained the favor of a spirit so clearly wild. And how the prince feared them, a group of men, more than he feared a fucking spirit. A being that has caused more calamity and Terror than Minho could hope to achieve.

(Sure it was because there are more than one spirit and only one of Minho, but credit where it is due.)

“They’re all here.” Seungmin jolts Changbin from his thoughts, his voice tight in concern. “I don’t know what’s out there.”

“It sounds sad… hurt…” Jisung’s sleepy voice comes from behind minho, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Should we go and rescue it?”

“We’ll check tomorrow.” Minho said calmly, a hand coming up to comb back Jisung’s hair. “Seungmin said it wasn’t one of our own, and it could be a trap of some sort. It’s safer to check in the sun. Let’s do it on our own. Chan has his hands tied with Jeonginnie.”

“Okay… in the morning.” Jisung nods to himself. 

“We should get to bed. Seungmin, do you need help with them?” Changbin asks, gesturing to the howling wolves. 

“I’ll be fine, you two go on ahead. I’ll see you in bed.”

“Remember, try to not disturb chan about this, he doesn’t need more worries.”

“I doubt he’ll get that worked up.”

———

Chan was more than worked up. 

They were fucking morons. Changbin can’t believe how stupid he is. How stupid they all were to not fucking check where the prince was after Minho threatened the already flighty man. The one who bonded so fast to the wolves like he was one of them. It all makes sense, the howl, the wolves losing their shit, how no one noticed. When the prince wasn’t the center of attention it was like he fades out of existence. 

“Where was he last?!” Chan bellows, a shiny necklace in his hand, Changbin recognizes it as one that was on Felix the day they picked him up. Chan holds it to Victory, who had pawed at the door all night to get outside. She took a minute to sniff before bolting off to the garden, Chan and himself racing after her. They first find the prince’s shoes, next his jacket, and stuck on the fence was his shirt. Victory stopped at the gate and whined, signaling the trail went cold.

_ What the hell happened? _

Changbin glances to Chan, the leader's expression grim. “Changbin, you take baby and spear, try and find him. I’m going to drift.” 

“What?” “—Changbin do it, we don’t know what happened to him last night after Minho had a brilliant idea to fucking threat to kill my husband— he could be fucking dead Binnie.”

That startled Changbin out of his protest. “At least have Minho with you?” He asks and all he gets is a stiff nod. Changbin watches his leader sit down and close his eyes, slowly opening them. Victory perks up before shaking herself off, taking off into the woods. Changbin whistles and has his own two by his feet. He takes a deep breath, closing his own eyes.

“  _ Open, third eye. _ ” 

His senses heighten, he takes the shirt and breathes in deeply. Eyes open, he hopes for the clear trail he typically gets but—

Felix’s scent wasn’t gone, it was spread  _ everywhere _ . Which should be impossible because before there wasn’t a trace of it, yet now it was subtlety covering every blade of grass.  _ How the fuck is that possible? _

Changbin surges forward with the wolves, trying to get anything. A sign of disturbance in the bushes, a footprint in mud, hell, Changbin will be thankful for a strand of hair. Two hours in has him at his wits end, there’s not a single thing he can trace and at this point he was blindly searching for what he now believes is a corpse— but surely that spirit wouldn’t let his favourite die. Changbin finds himself hoping that the prince was actually asleep in some dark corner of the keep, and this was his spirit’s revenge for Minho’s threat.

Suddenly a howl rings out, familiar and calling for the others and him.  _ Chan found him? _ Changbin finds himself chasing eagerly after the wolves. Weaving under and over tree branches. He lags behind, but he can clearly follow the wolves trail at least.

He finds the prince covered in dirt, surrounded by each wolf. Golden air tussled wildly, with leaves stuck in it, half naked like it wasn’t cold outside. He was hugging Victory like she wasn’t holding him hostage.

“So you’re alive,” he says, “Chan will be glad.”

Felix just stares mutely up at him. Baby and Spear press against either side of him, solid and stalwart. Changbin sighs and squats down in front of the prince.

“I’ve got him now,” he tells both Chan and Victory, who shakes her head vigorously, the fur of her back ruffling before settling. Chan will probably be chewing Minho out now, while he has the chance before Felix comes.

“Are you alright?” Changbin asks and only gets a nod in return. He holds back a sigh, because of course the guy was still afraid. Changbin can’t blame him. He walks behind Felix and briefly catches a glimpse of something on his back. But it’s as if the moment Changbin’s eyes moved to it, it was gone. He shakes his head clear of the thought.

“You’re not in trouble,” Changbin says, and then shrugs off his jacket and sets it gently around Felix’s shoulders. “We’re sorry about last night. Minho wasn’t supposed to frighten you, he was just supposed to explain.”

The prince’s brows furrow at that, but Changbin has other concerns.

“Will you come back to the keep?”

“Do I have a choice?” Felix rasps, and Changbin cocks his head in thought.  _ Does he? _

“Yes,” he decides because he’s not going to drag him back like a prisoner. “If you really want to stay here, that’s alright, but Victory will stay with you, to make sure you’re safe. I know you have your spirit looking after you, but Chan would feel better if you had extra protection. And he’ll want to give you some food, and some clothes, since you left them in the garden. Aren’t you cold?”

Felix shakes his head. “The trees keep me warm.” He pats the drift of leaves he’s sitting in. “See?”

Changbin can see, but it doesn’t mean he understands. “If you say so. Are you coming?”

Felix bites his lip. The distinct familiar fear is back in the air. Victory noses at the prince’s palm, successfully getting Felix’s affection and easing him a bit.

Changbin tries a new angle. “Jeongin wants to see you,” 

It works. Felix looks at him with such concern and worry, it’s painful how transparent he was. His expression was just like Jeongin’s when he heard Felix was missing.

“He’s worried about you.” He adds to seal the deal.

“Oh,” Felix says. “Well...alright.”

Changbin offers him a hand. Felix actually takes it, letting Changbin heave him to his feet. Changbin finds the prince’s slightly taller than him, despite being so…  _ small _ otherwise. His eyes flicker to the leaves in his hair. As cute as it is, Changbin should take them out to preserve some of that princely image for his own sake. To remind him that Felix is not a beautiful wild boy in the woods, but the prince his leader married. Moving very slowly, Changbin reaches up to pluck one, two, three leaves out of Felix’s hair, trying to fight off the rising adoration in his chest. But still he can’t help the faint smile he gives the princ.

“This way,” he says, and turns and walks off. Because apparently Felix can charm more than just the animals into rapidly falling for him. Changbin needs an ounce of self control so he doesn’t end up in Minho’s place. 

He takes a deep breath as they walk together in silence in the woods. And prays that these bubbling feelings die out quickly, or at least not cause him any trouble.

It falls on deaf ears, as a spirit smiles slyly at the pair from a tree.


End file.
